Valentine's Day
by unfoldingbliss
Summary: A collection of drabbles with a variety of couples and friends and how they celebrate the 14th of February.
1. Klarion & Zatanna

Klarion made it no secret to his lover that he despised everything represented in the overindulgent, over-priced, cardboard cut-out holiday known as Valentine's Day. The only bearable thing about it was the presentation of chocolates, but even they had to be wrapped up in tacky hearts and frilly bows. Couldn't everyone just skip the candlelit dinners and use the day as an excuse to ride each other to the break of dawn? That's what the whole thing was for anyway, right? He'd seen the birth rates nine months later.

So, it came to as a surprise when he found himself answering her call on the dreadful, disgusting day and making his way to her apartment in downtown Gotham. Even this dreary city was plastered to the brim with bright pink and red trimmings, giant stuffed bears staring back in every shop window. He hoped the Joker had something in store to rid the place of its gooey, lovey-dovey atmosphere. Love without a little unbridled chaos just held no meaning to a lord like himself.

"Zatanna, I swear," he said as he entered her apartment with his spare key. The living room was decked out with red, heart –shaped pillows and little cupid dolls (that were nowhere; that guy was quite the perv) huddled over on the table. He suppressed the urge to gag, "if you think you can lure me here with the promise of sex and make me wait for it through some cheesy dinner then you –"

"Then I what, Klarion?" with a snap of her fingers, she appeared before him, made up in a dark red corset with matching stockings and garter belt, "I thought we could skip the fuss and make all the room for dessert. Meet me in the bedroom in a minute?"

She sauntered away from him and it took the Lord of Chaos a second or two to realize his mouth was hanging open. Okay, so, yeah. She did listen. And didn't like Valentine's Day either. But liked sex_, a lot_. Which meant today of all days was the perfect excuse to indulge in it for the next…oh, let's say twelve hours.

"_Ekat ffo eno fo reh sretrag," _he whispered and with a sharp "hey!" one garter belt flew across the apartment and into his hand. He smirked, taking off his coat and hanging on the rack beside him.

Now,_ this_ was going to be fun.


	2. Roy & Jade

"Are you sure leaving Lian with Roy is okay?" he scratched the back of his head, looking back to the teenager and his baby sitting together on the couch. While he knew the boy was responsible and could defend their home with little to no effort, he still couldn't help the brotherly concern that crept beneath his suit and into his skin, "I mean we've left them together alone before, but Dinah's always been there to house sit and this time – "

"Lil' Roy, you'll be just fine on your own, right?" Jade asked loudly from behind the kitchen counter, strumming her polished nails impatiently, "You're not planning any wild parties with your little teammates, now are you?"

"I swear if you guys just don't _leave_ already," the boy seethed from the couch, Lian laughing and gurgling in his lap at the Disney movie playing out on the TV, "The kid and I will be just fine! All my teammates are out on dates or at the base so no 'wild parties' from me."

"Man, we really need to find that kid a girlfriend," she chuckled as she looped her arm around her husband's, "Didn't you say he was into the little Wonder Girl?"

"Uh…" Roy trailed, "Let's not talk about that right now. Or ever. He'll find someone else."

Jade shrugged, "Whatever you say. Now, let's meet my darling little sister and her dork of fiancé before he eats everything on the table."

"I hear you on that one," Roy replied. And with a wave of his hand at his original, he and Jade were out the door of their apartment and set off to have an evening without Lian for the first time in seven months.


	3. La'gaan and M'gann

"Angelfish, can I at least – "

"No, no, no!" M'gann wagged a finger at her boyfriend and shooing him out of the kitchen doorway, "No peeking! You have to wait until after dinner!"

"But, M'gann," La'gaan whined, his webbed fingers clutching the doorframe, desperate for a quick look around, "It's Valentine's Day – my very first one! Can't we ditch the cave and go out on the beach, just the two of us? I swear it'll be romantic and everything! I just want to hold you…"

The martian's heart practically melted at the sight of her boyfriend pouting like a lovesick poet, begging her to let him sweep them away into an enchanted, fairytale evening. She couldn't help but enjoy the devoted attentions.

"Okay, okay, just give me another half hour," she insisted, pulling him for quick kiss on the cheek, "Then you can have me all to yourself."

His eyes brightened at her words and he nodded, "Okay! I'll meet you at the Zeta exit! Don't be late!"

She giggled as La'gaan ran down the hallway, hooting and hollering all the way through. Turning back into the kitchen, she bent down to check up on his Valentine's Day gift baking in the oven. An assortment of chocolate croissants shaped like various fishes and shells were rising to fluffy perfection, looking more and more mouthwatering by the second. It came as a shock when La'gaan had told her only a week ago that he had yet to try the delightful pastry, and what better way to have him discover her delicious favorite than on Valentine's Day, exclusively made just for him?

And so, an hour later, side by side on a large blanket watching the sun dip into the ocean blue, M'gann fed him every little bit of chocolate delight as a shiny and new sterling silver starfish charm dangled over her neck.


	4. Tim & Cassie

_Well this is one way to spend Valentine's Day with your crush,_ Tim thought as he dodged an oncoming punch from one of the thugs. With a swift flip of his staff, he tripped the thug and didn't even bother to watch him crash onto the concrete before he was on to the next one.

"That makes seven, Wonder Girl!" he yelled down the alleyway where said Girl Wonder was taking three grown men with a set of knives. She easily avoided each swipe at her, playing with the hooligans more than anything as she glided in-between them.

"Please, Robin!" she exclaimed and with a quick one-two-three, the trio around her was out cold, "I'm double your count and I'm not even trying."

Tim leapt on top of a trash can as another wave of crooks came forward, hitting two of them square in the face on his way up. Patrolling should have been easy, but wouldn't you know, he came across a drug operation just about to set sail in the guise of plush red bears. Batman himself was on the other side of town dealing with a hostage situation, so Tim had alerted the cave and asked for any back-up that could come to his aid. Just his luck, Wonder Girl came swooping in, arms ready and rearing, which left no room for a surprise attack. Still, besides the guns that were being shoved in their faces every five seconds, it was a pretty easy gig.

By the time they were finish tying each thug up and waiting for the cops to arrive, it was just about midnight and Tim couldn't help but sigh. He had bought Cassie a little heart-shaped box of chocolates, but he didn't have the good foresight of bringing it with him on patrol. There was always tomorrow, but what if she thought it was just some last minute gift and he had forgotten? Better not to give it to her at all and save himself the humiliation and probable rejection. It was Wonder Girl after all…

"Hey, I won," she sung, creeping her way towards him with a knowing grin, "Twenty-one to nineteen. What's my prize?"

Tim shrugged and gave an exasperated smile, "Anything you want. I'm not feeling like too picky."

"Okie doke!" and with a wink and a leap, Cassie planted a kiss on the center of his cheek, "Happy Valentine's Day, Robin!"

He touched his cheek, a warm sensation pooling over his skin, "Wow…um, Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Wonder – "

"Aww, isn't that sweet," the pair whipped around to see Detective Harvey Bullock snickering above them, "I didn't know little Boy Wonder had a little Girl Wonder to match."

"Oh...just great," Tim mumbled, smacking his forehead as Cassie giggled from behind.


	5. Adam & Alanna

"Okay, don't panic, Dr. Strange. Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic…" Adam chanted as he clutched onto the parcel behind his back, "She doesn't even know what Valentine's Day is. Just play it cool. Say, 'hey, Alanna! How's it going? Oh, good? Well, that's great! Look, today is considered a special day on Earth between couples –' no, no! You decided _not _to tell her, remember? Come on, Strange! You are an expert in your field, one of the intellectual greats of your time! Surely you can give Alanna one little – "

"Give me what?" he jumped at the sound of her thick English and he swirled around, meeting her with a set of nervous eyes. Her smile was light and pleasant and she almost seemed like she wanted to laugh, "What is _in your hand_, Adam?"

"Oh, this?" he gulped, moving the parcel to the front of his body, "_For you, Alanna. For…a celebration. On Earth_."

"_Celebration_?" she repeated, taking the parcel into her hands and unwrapping it. Inside was a silver chain and dangling from the bottom was a rabbit charm painted white, "_What is this_?"

"_It is called_ 'a rabbit,'" he informed her, "_It is from Earth… my favorite animal_."

He helped her unclasped the chain, walking behind her and snapping it shut, "_I think it makes you look pretty_."

Alanna turned towards him, a warm blush dusting her cheeks, "…Thank you, Adam."

His heart swelled as he leaned in closer, letting his lips linger just above hers a moment or two before he pressed down, capturing and keeping the pristine moment within his memory forever.


	6. Dick & Zatanna

"Hmm, I don't know about Zatanna, but I'm more of a lowkey kind of guy when it comes to romantic stuff like this," Robin said as he leaned back on the couch, "And besides, we're having this joint Valentine's Day celebration because everyone is paired off. I doubt anyone is getting some one-on-one tonight."

"Dude, do you hear yourself?" Wally asked, taking the seat next to him and stuffing his face with heart-shaped smarties, "Valentine's Day is a big deal! You should know that! Artemis may try to tell me, 'oh, it's no big, it's just a hallmark holiday,' but that is a big, fat _lie_! She's expecting something. And if I decided to take her word for it and don't deliver? I'm in the doghouse for two weeks at least!"

"I think you're making something out of nothing," he frowned looking around at the heart-shaped decorations littering the living room and kitchen. It seemed M'gann didn't leave a spot unmarked with pink frills and giant red bows, "And you and I have only been dating Artemis and Zatanna for less than two months. Heck, Kaldur and Raquel _just_ started going out last week. What makes you think – "

"Kaldur, it's beautiful!" the two teens swerved towards the kitchen, where an excited Raquel was pulling Kaldur into an onslaught of fierce kisses, "I've never seen anything like this before! Is it from Atlantis?"

"Yes, it is," Kaldur smiled shyly, a dark blush creeping into his cheeks. Robin's eyes widened behind his sunglasses, taking in the dazzling aquamarine bracelet, traditional Atlantean designs carved into the silver surrounding each gemstone, "I believe the color would reflect well with your eyes."

"Oh, you are so sweet," her smile only grew wider as both Artemis and Zatanna walked in to check up on the commotion, "Girls, look at what Kaldur gave me! Isn't it gorgeous?"

"Wow," Artemis whispered, looking over the bracelet in fascination, "That is pretty. You sure know how to pick them, Kaldur."

"Yeah," Zatanna grinned, directing her attention to the pair sitting still on the couch, "Makes you wonder what's in store for us."

"I told you so," was all Wally whispered as he jumped off the couch to present Artemis with her own gift.

And for the first time in a long time, Dick Grayson felt a nervous chill run across his spine.


	7. Conner & Tim

"God, this stinks," Conner sighed as he flipped through the channels, sappy love movie after sappy love movie furthering the grimace on his face. His first Valentine's Day without M'gann wouldn't have been too bad if it wasn't for the fact she was making chocolate croissants for Lagoon Boy in the kitchen behind him, giggling up a storm every time La'gaan tried to sneak a peek. It was beyond infuriating and he really should leave for some fresh air, but that meant having to walk past her in the kitchen and he was just not up to the glare he knew she would throw his way.

"Hey, Conner," a soft voice from behind him called his attention and before he knew it, the lanky form of the third Robin plopped onto the seat next to him, "What are you watching?"

"Oh, just trying to find a channel that isn't indulging in this lovefest," he replied, pausing his finger on the remote for a moment or two to see what this particular channel had to offer. However, when the couple stepped into the pouring rain and started making out in the middle of the street, Conner rolled his eyes and changed the channel yet again.

"I see…" Robin trailed, coughing into his hand, "Well…um…you may not like it, but since I'm here…"

Before Conner could blink, a heart-shaped parcel engulfed his vision, effectively tearing his eyes away from the TV. He crooked an eyebrow and took the package out of Robin's hand, looking it over with mild curiosity, "This is for me?"

"Uh…yeah," Robin grumbled, adjusting his sunglasses, "I figured…you've been there for me like Nightwing has and…I thought since you were, you know, broken up with M'gann…I could give you something if no one else would."

The teenager before him was a blushing, nervous wreck and Conner couldn't stop the growing smile spreading across his face even if he tried. He ruffled the top of Robin's head, chuckling, "Thanks, Robin! This was really nice of you! You want some while we find some corny romcon to laugh at?"

He may not been able to see them, but Robin's eyes undoubtedly widened as he returned the smile and nodded his head, "Sure! That sounds great."

Turns out Valentine's Day could be fun without M'gann after all.


	8. Artemis & M'gann

"Alright, Artemis, you can do this," the archer mumbled to herself as she sat at her kitchen table. Inviting M'gann over to her house was a big step in their relationship, not to mention she did so on Valentine's Day: the most fluffy pink, sugary sweet, romantic day of the whole year. It had been a miracle that her mother abided by her wishes and left with a friend for a night on the town. She'd been suspicious, sure, but Artemis was not going to come clean just yet. Her mother knew of her bisexuality, but it was assumed she'd never actually pursue a relationship with another girl - with a martian no less. It was unfair to M'gann, but she had to test the waters first. She wasn't going to introduce M'gann as her girlfriend if they were just going to break it off the very next week.

A knock at the door snapped Artemis out of her thoughts, shaking her head as she stood up and gave herself a give look over in the kitchen window. Okay, no stains on the white long-sleeve shirt or the short black skirt, hair straight and pretty, no blotches on the make-up…

"Artemis?" M'gann's voice was muffled from the other side of the door, but Artemis could already tell she sounded a little worried. God, that girl, always letting her mind wander to the worse circumstances...

"Coming, M'gann!" Artemis replied as she hurried out of the kitchen and towards the door. She opened it to reveal a smiling, blushing M'gann, looking pretty in a frilly white dress, hair held up in a bundle of curly pink ribbons, "Wow…you look beautiful, M'gann."

"And you look gorgeous as always," M'gann returned the compliment, giving Artemis a quick peck on the cheek while entering her homely apartment, "So this is where you live. It certainly looks cozy."

"M'gann, you don't have to be polite," Artemis insisted as she shut the door, "It's a dump."

"No, it's not!" M'gann shook her head, "Really! I like it. You have nothing to be ashamed of, Artemis."

As to reassure her, M'gann took her hand and pressed her other onto Artemis's hip, a sly smile stretching across her face, "You know, you do look _pretty_ good in that outfit."

"As you said," Artemis whispered, a voice growing raspy at the feel of M'gann's fingers making their way up her shirt, "And you know, I think green suits you better."

"You think so?" she asked, her skin slowly transforming from white to her usual green color, "I do, too. Now, you want to save dinner for later and head straight for dessert?"

"Wow, it's a good thing you can read my mind," was Artemis's chuckled response as she bent in and pressed her full lips onto M'gann's, savoring the taste before they rushed into her bedroom.


	9. Zatanna & Billy

"Come again, Billy?" Zatanna willed herself to keep her composure because dear lord, he did just not say that, he did just not say that,_ he did just not say that._

"Uh…" was all the teenager could let out, his eyes wide with fear and bewilderment. She rubbed at the top of her mouth, looking over her fellow leaguer in mild fascination. While it had been somewhat obvious that he nursed a schoolboy's crush on the magician since he was ten, she never thought it would stand five years later. And she never suspected he would actually act on it.

"Billy, don't make me cast a spell on you so you can repeat those words again," she smirked as Billy's eyes darted towards her gloved hands. He knew well that her words were no idle threat.

"I said," Billy took a deep breath, standing up as tall as he could. At fifteen, he was now a few inches taller than her, but he had a tendency to slouch whenever he wasn't Captain Marvel. A bad habit, if you asked her. Surely something she would have to fix if they were to –

_Oh no, don't you even think about saying yes,_ Zatanna scolded herself while watching Billy struggle with his words.

"Since, you know, it's Valentine's Day and _you _don't have a date and_ I_ don't have a girlfriend," he rubbed at his shoulders, staring down at the white tiles, "If you'd like to go get some ice cream with me? I'll pay, of course! And it's not like a date-date! Just something to do…you know…unless you don't want to, which I wouldn't blame you…"

Oh, poor kid. Already bracing himself for the rejection. Which assuredly was going to come. Right, Zatanna?

_Right?_

"Okay, Billy," Zatanna looped an arm around his, flipping her hair off her shoulders and giving him a foxy grin, "As long as you're buying, let's show the League how to do Valentine's Day right!"

The way his bright blue eyes lit up, the ten year-old inside jumping up and down with his wish at long last granted was more than enough for Zatanna to never regret her impulsive decision.


	10. Bart & Jaime

Bart, as you would expect, had never a celebrated a Valentine's Day.

His mother and father had told him of such a holiday when he was younger, before they were taken away from him at the age of seven. He remembered bits of pieces of their words: it was meant to be shared with people you care about, people you love. You gave them gifts like chocolates or teddy bears, handmade cards or pieces of jewelry. While gift-giving was a big part of the tradition, he was always told that the most important part of Valentine's Day was reminding people that they were in your heart and that they were loved.

So, on his first, real Valentine's Day, Bart bought everyone he knew cards and chocolates and bears and jewelry: a pair of earrings for the lovely Wonder Girl, a plush bird with a heart stitched on its breast for the heroic Robin, and a box of gourmet chocolate for the ever serious Superboy. His baby father and aunt also received an assortment of plush toys, ranging from cupids to bears to gorillas.

And last but not least, Bart zipped on over to El Paso and gave Jaime Reyes the biggest plush bear he could find, plopping it right on his desk in his World History Class; a satisfied smile taking over half of his face and a little confused as to why Jaime groaned and Tye laughed.

"What? I'm just reminding him I love him," he scratched at his head, his words riling up Tye all the more, Jaime pressing his face further into his fingers.


	11. Dick & Wally

Before Artemis, before Zatanna and Raquel and Bette and Barbara, Valentine's Day had been reserved for just the two of them.

They would spend the day playing at an arcade or riding down the slopes of a rollercoaster at an amusement park or stuffing their faces at an all-you-can-eat buffet. And during the night? They'd patrol either one of their cities, easily disposing of any kind of crooks that came across their paths.

Valentine's Day was meant to spend with the ones you love, right? And they couldn't think of a better way than to spend it with each other, their very best friend right by their side in the twilight of amour.

However, once Wally found Artemis and once Dick found Zatanna then Raquel then Bette and finally Barbara, Valentine's Day fell away from them, slipping through the cracks of their childhood memories and halcyon days.

And so, the night Wally returned to Artemis and Dick returned to his apartment in-between the relationships with Bette and Barbara, he had one resounding moment of clarity before it vanished, swept up in the tide of red hair and blue eyes that came the next day.

Perhaps it had never been about friendship.

Perhaps it had always been about love.


	12. Mal & Karen

"Sugar, you want to pass me the garlic salt?" Karen asked Mal as she licked her lips, tasting the tomato sauce for a fifth time, "It needs just a little more. Maybe with basil…"

Mal's low chuckle could be heard from behind her as he set down the final touches on her kitchen table, "You sure it's just not your imagination? The last time I tasted it, it was pretty good to me."

"Yes, you _told_ me that," Karen huffed, strumming her nails onto the counter, "But this year, it's just not the two of us; Wendy and Conner are coming over and I don't want to seem like some kind of novice in the kitchen."

"Baby, baby, it's going to be fine," Mal reassured, standing behind her and settling his large hands onto her shoulders, massaging out the little aches in her back, "I'm already impressed and there's no doubt in my mind that Conner and Wendy will be too. I mean, Wendy appreciates your cooking when she comes over anyway and Conner? Well, if he says anything but good things, he'll know what he has to deal with."

"Oh really," a grin crept up on Karen, pressing her body closer to his touch, eyes rolling to the back of her head at the feel of his strong hands rubbing and caressing her taut muscles, "Would that be with or without the Guardian suit?"

He chuckled again, turning her towards him and moving his hands down to her waist, "Any way to prove to you my love is infinite and I'll never let it go."

"Well, looks like you're going to have fight him bare fist," Karen returned his laugh, clasping her arms around her neck and pulling him forward for –

"Hello! Karen, Mal!" a knock on the apartment door and Wendy's vibrant voice disturbed Karen from her intentions and she whisked out of Mal's arms to get the door, "We'll finish that later, kay tiger?"

"I have no doubt," Mal shrugged, crossing his arms and watching his woman do what she did best: everything.


	13. Conner & Wendy

"Conner, could you - " Wendy giggled, swatting at her boyfriend's arm, " stop fiddling with your tie! You're going to ruin the great job I did making it up for you!"

"Oh, albeit," Conner rolled his eyes as they walked towards Karen and Mal's apartment near Ivy Town University, "Took you like what, ten times to get through the first loop?"

"Hey, I didn't see you do any better," she teased, taking a few steps ahead of him, her boots crunching against the freshly fallen snow, "I believe you were the one that came looking around the warehouse for me to help, remember?"

All Conner could do was mutely nod in agreement, allowing Wendy to relish in her small victory. She smirked and gave him a quick wink before turning around, continuing to walk further without him.

Looking down to the snow beneath him, a wicked thought crossed Conner's mind. He bent down to pick up a fistful of snow through his gloved fingers and briskly walked up the street to come in stride with his girlfriend.

"You're right, Wendy," Conner said, "Honestly, I have no idea what I would do without you."

"Conner Kent," she crossed her arms, brows quirked in suspicion, "if you think you can smooze me over like some pretty young thing at a highs school pep rally, you got a – eeek! _Conner_!"

She could yell and cry all she wanted, but the damage was assuredly done, a large plot of snow dripping down her neck and across her back.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Wendy!" he exclaimed as he ran off towards Mal and Karen's apartment. Although, he didn't want to go _too_ fast. Where was the fun if she wasn't hot on his trail?

"You really never grow up, do you?" Wendy yelled, though her laughter far exceeded any anger within her tone.

Well, this Valentine's Day was shaping up nicely; she hadn't even received her gift yet.

For tonight, little miss Wendy would learn how to fly.


	14. Wally & Artemis

Each Valentine's Day with Wally (when he remembered) was everything a young woman like Artemis could hope for.

He took her out to fancy restaurants, bought her pretty jewelry, fed her chocolates and petite cakes from gourmet bakeries, and even rubbed out her feet while they watched one of her favorite movies.

But the one Valentine's evening that would never escape her memory, never be outplaced within her heart, was their second. It was the night she and Wally hid in his bedroom at the cave, exploring each other in ways they had not before. The kisses were soft and gentle, the traces along flesh slow and trembling. Their bodies moved together like a current, each touch rippling out and igniting churning, burning sensations _further_, _further_, _further_ until they crashed into the sheets beneath them, a pile of sweat and skin and hair huddling close in the afterglow.

It was the night Wally whispered he loved her into her ear before he drifted off to sleep, his arms cradling her waist and his legs interlaced with hers. And it was the night she said it back over and over again into his calloused fingers, succumbing to sleep only when she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.


	15. Eduardo & Asami

It was a small, trivial charm and really? Eduardo should've just forgot about the whole holiday and spent the day with the team. Everyone said all the singles were invited to the amusement park in Metropolis and he was (undoubtedly) still single. Striking up the courage to ask out the girl he'd been crushing on for the last ten months just seemed too much of an easy fix to remedy his little problem, now didn't it?

But, despite it all, Eduardo knocked on her door on an ever sunny and bright Valentine's Day, the little trinket clasped tight in his fist. She opened it, giving him a warm smile and a lively 'hello!' before asking what he wanted.

"Here, just take it," he practically shoved the charm in her face, waiting until she held out her hands to drop it into her cupped palms, "It's a dragon wrapped around the sun. It reminded me of us. Happy Valentine's Day. Bye."

And he would have left just like that too, had it not been for Asami's quick kiss to the cheek and the onslaught of giggles at his flushed face and the "_arigatous_" that ensued afterwards.


End file.
